A. Field of Endeavor
The disclosure relates generally to an improved tampon or tampon applicator. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a tampon applicator with a barrel that has a reverse taper section for improved ease of use and user comfort.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Commercial tampon applicators typically consist of a barrel and a plunger used to expel an absorbent pledget housed in the barrel. The barrel is typically sub-divided into three sections, namely a finger grip, an insertion tip, and a main body section, which is located between the finger grip and insertion tip sections.
The finger grip section is typically the same diameter as the main body section of the barrel, but some designs (e.g., Playtex® Gentle Glide®) have a reduced diameter grip for improve grippability. The main body section is typically linear, except on plastic molded barrels where there is a slight taper to improve release characteristics from the manufacturing mold. The insertion tip section on some types of barrels have “petals” which curve over and enclose the pledget (i.e., rounded tip) housed in the barrel, but readily flex outwardly as the pledget is expelled through the insertion tip.